


Ding Dong

by Hiway202



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Originally Posted on FictionPress.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiway202/pseuds/Hiway202
Summary: Drabble. Skylar did it. It was a mistake and it won't escape her mind and she's going to pay for it. People always do.





	Ding Dong

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my film class my Freshman year of high school. My film teacher had a huge bucket full of about 500 doorknobs and he had us look inside and write whatever came to mind. This is what came to mind for me. My film teacher never read it. My friend, Ricki Lee, however, read it and was like oh my God. Anyways. Enjoy!

Ding Dong

The echoing. I can't get it out of my head! I hear it everywhere!

Everywhere!

It is driving me insane.

"It was an accident, Skylar. A stupid little accident," I tell myself, but it doesn't work, nor does it comfort me. Instead, it just makes me feel worse.

I did it. It was all my fault.

_But you couldn't have predicted that an old lady lived there._

But this happened and now it's my fault.

"Grr," I grumble in frustration. This is so unfair!

I close my eyes, trying to rid these thoughts, but I can't. It just plays over and over again in my mind.

I hear my friends tell me to prank our teacher.

I watch as I walk up to the door. I push the button several times repeatedly before I follow my friends as we run away.

That's when I hear the scream.

"Guys?" I call to my friends, but they keep running. I slowly slow to a walk. "Guys?" They still don't stop. I stand in the middle of the street watching them fade into the distance.

Then, I slowly walk back to the house. An ambulance is there, people escorting a rolling bed into the back of it. I see my teacher crying to someone about her mother.

"Oh no," I mumble watching the obviously dead body roll by. What have I done?"

I shake the memory out of my head and walk home. _I'll get a good nights sleep and think about what to do tomorrow._

When I get to my house there is a mysterious ten gallon bucket on my porch.

Curious, I walk over to it. There is a top on it and I start to open it. But a piece of paper catches my eye. It is taped on the lid. I rip it off and read it.

"You have been warned," is scribbled on it in messy letters.

Curious and surely scared I slowly open the lid. What I see makes me gasp.

Inside the bucket are hundreds of doorbells. All of them smile at me as if they seem to echo the same dark words:

Ding dong.


End file.
